Spirit's of Those Long Gone
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: One-Shot. Ten years after ROTS Vader visits the old, condemned building that was the Jedi Temple, and is haunted by memories he apparently never forgot. Not a songfic. Based on the haunting song, One Upon A December from the 'Anastasia' movie. Please R&R!


Spirit's of Those Long Gone

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Well I was listening to the Anastasisa song, Once Upon A December. So...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own, Star Wars, the Anastasisa animation movie, or the song Once Upon A December.

A/N Well, this will be all I write until Friday thanks to the evil things called midterms, and final exams! So I hope it is all right. Ten years after ROTS Vader visits the old, condemned building that was the Jedi Temple, and is haunted by memories he apparently never forgot. Not a songfic. Based on the haunting song, One Upon A December from the 'Anastasia' movie. Please Read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader entered the old, condemned building; it was to be destroyed the next day, but unfortunately for Vader this bulding brought back the ghost of his past.

Infact, Vader was sure that the Emperor had purposely made him the only one to enter just to cause him pain.

With his blood-red, buzzing lightsaber Vader cut a large hole in the wall so that he could enter the building( it had been sealed all the way around to prevent entry many years ago.

Also luckily enough, before being sealed all the corpse's had been taken away and burned.

Yet as Vader stepped into the structure the feeling of death, and despair hit him in a wave of thousands of Fore senses..._deseased _Force senses.

Vader stood in the front of the room of the old Jedi council; he was in the Jedi Temple.

There was the faintest hint of the Force presences of the former Jedi Master's, but it was empty.

Vader stood in the exact place he had stood so many times with Obi-Wan and a wave of remberence hit hims so strongly it almost choked him.

It seemed so far away, so long ago...things that the heart Vader no longer had-yearned, for some reason, to remember.

All around him it seemed as though the Jedi's he used to know had appeared...like ghosts, but they were only memories, Vader could imagine being greeted by them as he used to so long ago...

_"Young Skywalker...path to the darkside, anger is. Remember this, you must," Yoda scolded._

_"Yes, Master Yoda," he heard himself answer like he would have so long ago," How can I forget when you tell me so many times?"_

_"Anakin, mind Master Yoda, or **I** will be the one flying the speeder today," Obi-Wan warned, with a secret look of amusement on his face._

_"Master..." Anakin began to whine._

_The image of Master Windu entered his thoughts," Master Kenobi, how is your padawan today?"_

Vader shook the image from his head, they were all gone, and one of them was for sure dead. He'd helped to murder him. Vader angrily stormed away from the room.

Then he was in the youngling room, where Yoda had taught them.

Vader accidently shivered, but not from the cold...from the memory of how he had slaughtered them one by one that night.

Then, like in the Council Room, little images began to penetrate his mind.

_"Master Anakin?" a little Jedi girl asked._

_Anakin turned to look down at her," Yes?"_

_"How many planets, and stars have you visited?" She asked, hopeful._

_Anakin chuckled," Too many to count."_

_"I want to be just like you one day," the girl said in awe, causing Anakin to grin in pride._

Vader yelled out in anger. Why wouldn't his past just leave him alone! He then entered the sparring room...

The buzz of lightsaber's, and laughter filled his ears...things he almost remembered. The figures began to dance gracefully across his memory.

The memory of Obi-Wan comforting him when he was afraid, and alone came back to him amongst others.

It was too much, he fled the room in fear.

He raced to get out of the temple before the memories killed him with guilt, all the way there familiar images stared at him in sadness, pain, and anger.

Some cried out," How could you murder us, Anakin?"

Others were in tears, and a few called to him in woe," Save us! Please, we were innocent!"

There were even a select few angry voices screaming at him," I HAD A FUTURE! WE TRUSTED YOU!"

Yoda's voice echoed through the halls," You were our Chosen One." Then Vader began to near the exit.

He saw Padme, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and was that his mother?

"Ani, come back! I love you, we can go to Naboo, please don't go down this dark path!" Padme cried, before falling to the ground, sobbing.

"Ani? You promised to free me, remember? You were going to save the galaxy...why did you let this happen?" his mother said, her eyes wet.

"I..I'm sorry," Anakin choked out.

"Anakin, I cannot let you live. You have become a monster; Palpatine's puppet, but remember you were like my brother," with Obi-Wan's words the voices were gone, and Vader was outside talking with the storm troopers.

"There is nothing worth salvaging. Tear it to the ground."

Even after it was destroyed the ghost's still haunted his dreams.

A/N Well sorry if it sucked, but now I must study Algebra...oh joy.


End file.
